If You're Reading This
by Hufflepuff519
Summary: Finn Hudson has a decision to make. With a little help from his step dad and Tim McGraw hopefully he'll be able to make the right choice for him. SPOILERS for Season 3 Finale.


**Hey Peeps, I'm back. It has been so long since I've had time or the inclination to write; felt like I was going through withdraw. Today is Father's Day so take a moment after reading this and tell your Dads, Grandpas, Uncles, or other Father Figures in your life just how much they mean to you. Finn Hudson sure has a lot to think about on a day like this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee or the Tim McGraw song "If You're Reading This".**

Finn sat in his bedroom at home. Graduation was two weeks away and he still wasn't confident in his decision to go to acting school, if he got in that is. He was thinking about his father and the legacy he left behind for his son. 'How can I honor his life by going to acting school? It seems like such a waste.'

Finn had left his bedroom door wide open and down the hall his step-father, Burt had some music playing. Finn knew that on occasion Burt would put on some Tim McGraw or Alan Jackson; not that he was necessarily a country music fan, he just happened to like their music. Finn had heard the song play before but had never really listened to the lyrics until now.

_If you're reading this, my momma's sitting there  
Looks like I only got a one-way ticket over here  
I sure wish I could give you one more kiss  
And war was just a game we played when we were kids_

_Well I'm laying down my gun, I'm hanging up my boots  
I'm up here with God and we're both watching over you  
So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul  
Is where my momma always prayed that it would go  
If you're reading this I'm already home_

This brought on thoughts about his friends, his new family with Kurt and Burt, and most especially his mother. A lump started form in the young man's throat.

_If you're reading this half way around the world  
I won't be there to see the birth of our little girl  
I hope she looks like you, I hope she fights like me  
And stands up for the innocent and the weak_

Automatically his mind veered to Rachel, the love of his life. He knew that what she wanted was to move to New York together and start their new lives. Finn wanted that too but he also knew that he if was going to make anything of himself he was going to have to be away from her for a while. His mind raced with the memories of the two of them talking about what they wanted for their future. Of course _that_ future included children. He wanted them to be able to have kids one day but he just hoped that they wouldn't get his only words to them through a letter like the one in this song.

_I'm laying down my gun, I'm hanging up my boots  
Tell dad I don't regret that I followed in his shoes_

For Finn, no matter what his father had done as a soldier, no matter how he had died, being able to believe his father would be proud of him meant the world to him.That was it. He had to enlist. He had just made up his mind. College was no longer an option at this point in time. As the song played on Finn stood his tall frame up from the bed and slowly made is way out to the living room where Burt was parked in the recliner, the foot rest up and his eyes closed.

_So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul  
Is where my momma always prayed that it would go  
If you're reading this I'm already home_

If you're reading this there's gonna come a day  
When you move on and find someone else and that's okay  
Just remember this, I'm in a better place  
Where soldiers live in peace and angels sing "Amazing Grace"

Finn sat himself down on the couch across from his step-father as a few lost tears started to make their way down his cheek. Burt seemed to have noticed him come in because his eyes fluttered open. A knowing look in his eyes told Finn that Burt Hummel knew what was coming. The boy that was Finn Hudson had become a man and he was finally ready to openly make the first real decision of his adult life. Burt sat forward and clapped his step-son on the shoulder. "So have you figured out how to tell your mother?"

"Not entirely."

"Well, if there is any way I can help you with that, you just let me know. "

"OK. Thank you."

"Anytime Son."

Finn took one deep breath and went to find to the one person in the world that could help him with his situation with Rachel and how to tell her, his brother Kurt. On his way to Kurt's room he raised his eyes to the ceiling as if imagining he was seeing heaven shine down on him and said in a voice just under his breath, "Thank you, Dad. I love you."

_So lay me down  
In that open field out on the edge of town  
And know my soul  
Is where my momma always prayed that it would go  
If you're reading this, if you're reading this I'm already home._

So there it is folks, just in time for Father's Day. Daddy, I love you.

Please read and review. Please be nice this is my first time writing either a song fic or a Glee fic and I wrote the two together. Also I was practically bawling through the whole writing process with this one but maybe I'm just overly sensitive. There will not be a continuation. This is strictly a one shot.


End file.
